<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fancy Green Lantern by americamarauders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405981">Fancy Green Lantern</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/americamarauders/pseuds/americamarauders'>americamarauders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, F/M, Good Friend Roy Harper, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a Dork, Metahuman Reader, Strong Language, babs is mentioned, dick garyson is a little shit, some mystery involving the reader, sometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/americamarauders/pseuds/americamarauders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd hits a dead end in a case he has been working and help comes from unusual places.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/You, Roy Harper &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fancy Green Lantern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick jumped from one roof to another. The wind blew softly, ruffling his already messy dark hair. His batons tightly wrapped on his back, secure should the occasion of using them arrived.</p><p>            Blüdhaven was exceptionally quiet that night. Granted, it was no Gotham, but it still guaranteed local vigilante Nightwing some action. Dick had not seen one petty theft or any other attempts of criminal activities. It almost made him feel useless. Almost.</p><p>            Arriving at the edge of a building, he heard faint sounds of gun shots. He looked down, and saw three (he wasn’t sure, there may be more, and it was too dark to see properly) bodies sprawled out on the dirty floor of the alleyway. He searched for the perpetuator of such violence. He should have seen it coming.</p><p>            Dick jumped off the building and landed lightly on his tiptoes right next to the shooter. “Was Gotham getting too boring for you, Red Hood?” Dick asked.</p><p>            Red Hood turned around to face Nightwing. Unlike last time Dick had seen him, he wasn’t wearing his signature scarlet helmet. It was merely a muzzle and a domino mask. Dick liked this version better, it was more human, it gave less of the impression of a cold-blooded mercenary and more of a, well, cold-blooded human. “Fuck off, Golden Child, I didn’t do anything wrong,” Red Hood snapped.</p><p>            “Those bodies beg to differ, <em>Jason</em>,” Dick emphasized his name.</p><p>            Jason’s eyes narrowed, and even with the mask, Dick could tell that he had pissed him off, ever so slightly. “They are not dead. They just didn’t agree to give me the information I need,” he grunted in anger, furiously eyeing the unconscious but alive bodies on the alley.</p><p>            “So, you judged it would be okay to shoot them,” Dick concluded.</p><p>            “Yes, that much is obvious, isn’t it?” Jason retorted sarcastically. And then silence fell between them.</p><p>           Jason was cleaning his guns when Dick spoke again. “So, what information were you looking for?”</p><p>           “None of your business,” Jason put his guns back on its holsters and grabbed his grappling, planning on leaving nosy Dick Grayson and his never-ending questions.</p><p>           It actually is now. You are in my city, shooting people on my alleyways. The moment you stepped foot on Blüdhaven it became my business,” Dick argued. And, damn, did Jason hate his logic. It was all Bruce, and he doubted that Dick could see it.</p><p>           “You see how pathetic that little speech was, right?” Jason scoffed. Dick eyed him sternly, like a mother trying to pry off information from her kid. “Fine. There is a gang, if you will, smuggling kids off the streets of Gotham and selling them as slaves. I am trying to dismantle them, but those idiots back there where the only lead I’ve had for months and now I’m back to square one,” he grunted angrily. Dick noticed that, with Jason, the conversations were usually filed with grunts and angry mumbles.</p><p>           Dick sighed, defeated. He could leave it be, leave Jason to fend off this mob on his own and save potentially thousands of kids from awful childhoods and most certainly awful adulthoods. But he simply wouldn’t leave him be. This was too important. And he knew Jason’s weakness was kids, especially street kids. “I’ll help,” he said.</p><p>           “I don’t need your help, Grayson, and I doubt there is much that you can do that I can’t,” Jason argued.</p><p>           “I’m not offering nor asking for permission, Jay. And strictly speaking, it won’t be me who will help you,” Dick explained.</p><p>           Jason, once again, narrowed his eyes at Dick, trying to study him. It intrigued him, and maybe he was needing more help than he wanted to believe. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both vigilantes sneakily got in the small apartment through the window. It was a central building, right next to the University and Jason figured close enough to the precinct Dick worked for. Jason got in last, and Dick closed the window after it, pulling the curtains shut.</p><p>            Jason was left in the middle of what he guessed was the living room. There wasn’t much, a TV, a couch and a couple of armchairs, but it was enough to be considered cozy. The kitchen was right next to it, and Jason could see that Dick used it a lot, judging by the amount of plates that need to be washed. The dinner table had flowers as a central piece, and it was neatly arranged, a stark contrast from the sink only a few feet away from it.        </p><p>            “The flowers are not mine, they’re my roommate’s,” Dick mentioned, as he noticed Jason gawking at it.</p><p>            Roommate? Jason judged it weird. He never would have thought of Dick as a roommate type of person. He guessed he was more of a loner. Then again, judging by the amount of superhero groups Dick had been a part of, Jason may be wrong about that guess.</p><p>            “I’ll go get her,” Dick mentioned, ripping off his mask and heading towards Y/N’s room.</p><p>            Dick knocked lightly on the closed door and by the lack of response, he knew she was already sleeping. He pushed the door open and closed it with a soft thud. In the dark, he carefully made his way towards the end of her bed. He sat on the edge of it and softly laid his hand on her feet. “Hey,” he shook her slightly, “wake up, I need your help.”</p><p>            Y/N groaned, “What time is it?” she mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep.</p><p>            “Too late to be up, too early to wake up,” Dick said, a smirk creeping its way on his face.</p><p>            “Your favorite time of the day, then,” she retorted, getting up to a sitting position, and rubbing her eyes. “What is that you need?”</p><p>            “There is a gang kidnapping kids from the streets of Gotham and selling them as slaves, and I need you to find a lead,” Dick said.</p><p>            “Isn’t Babs better suited for the job? She lives in Gotham,” Y/N quizzed, her voice still sleepy. Dick knew she was trying to find a way out of this, but he knew she was the best person for the job. </p><p>            “Honestly I didn’t even think to ask her,” Dick said to her. And he really hadn’t, because somehow, he knew she was perfect to deal with Jason. “Please, I’ll owe you one,” he pleaded.</p><p>            “And another debt to your endless list of favors,” she said, getting out of bed. “Someday, I’ll actually collect them,” she strided towards the door and opened it.</p><p>            “Thank you!” he exclaimed while she was getting out of her bedroom. She waved him off.</p><p>            Y/N rubbed her eyes while she made her way towards the kitchen. She reached for the kettle and opened it. At the sight of the pile of dirty dishes to wash, she cringed. She swore, Dick should be able to handle his responsibilities better and she couldn’t believe she would end up cleaning them again. She opened the tap and filled the kettle with water. After it was already on the stove, she turned around and leaned against the counter. She looked around the apartment and she was slightly surprised at the sight of a stranger, which she guessed was eyeing her curiously. She didn’t know, after all, she couldn’t see his eyes.  </p><p>            “Dick?” she called him. He scrambled out of his room, towel wrapped around his waist, ready for a shower. After 2 years of living with him, she didn’t even spare a glance at his physique, which intrigued Jason. “Why is there a stranger in a muzzle in our living room?”</p><p>            Dick’s shoulder’s relaxed. “Oh, this is…” he glanced at Jason, searching for a signal if it was okay to tell her his identity.</p><p>            Jason snapped out of the daze he was in, got up and extended his hand to her. “I’m Red Hood.”</p><p>            She shook his hand, narrowed her eyes at him. Dick knew that look. Her mind was already at work, trying to figure who he was. He bet by the end of the night she would already know. “Nice to meet you, Red Hood. I’m the person who’s going to help you,” Y/N said.</p><p>            “Great, let’s get to work then,” Jason dropped her hand, and smiled under his muzzle (was it really a muzzle?).</p><p>            “Sure, just let me get my computer,” she left towards her room. Jason eyed Dick, who had a smirk on his face. He knew something that Jason didn’t, and he didn’t like that feeling.</p><p>            She came back to the living room moments later, and dropped her computer, a notebook and pencils on the table. She moved the flowers away from the center of the table and spread her things on it. She pulled a chair and sat down in a funny way. She then looked back at Jason, “Well, sit down I can’t work without knowing where to look.”</p><p>            Jason promptly hurried towards the chair next to her. He sat down and tried to keep his cool façade. She blushed at the awkward silence between them. “Just say what is your problem and I’ll hack my way to a lead for you.”</p><p>            This woman <em>was </em>weird. No, she made Jason feel weird, that was a better description. “I’ve noticed some unusual things a couple of months when I was patrolling Crime Alley. Some street kids that I often check on were missing, and no one I, uh, <em>talked</em> to had information about them. So, I started to ask different questions and discovered this operation. Now, I’m here,” He finished, as she typed away. He was impressed that with very little information she was able to start hacking. Babs would need a little bit more out of him.</p><p>           The kettle started to whistle, and Jason was about to get up to turn it off, when he saw the stove button turn by itself. The kettle then started to float towards the cup with a tea bag in it, started to pour boiling water in then returned to the stove. The cup floated towards the table landing perfectly next to the girl’s hand.</p><p>           Jason had seen freakier things, but this was definitely one of the freakier. He then noticed the pile of dishes in the sink was significantly smaller, and one of those dishes was currently being washed down, but no one was there to wash it. He turned to the girl again, who was now having a sip of her tea and reading lines of codes on her computer. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask, would you like a cup of tea?” she turned to him, her eyes twinkling.</p><p>           “No, thank you,” Jason started, “How did you that?”</p><p>           “That what?” she turned again to her computer, now analyzing security camera footage. She scribbled something on the notebook beside her, and Jason couldn’t decipher it even if he wanted. </p><p>           “You know, the floating cup thing. The dishes washing themselves, all that,” Jason explained.</p><p>           She smiled, still looking at the computer. “The mind is a powerful thing, Jason. I just happen to be gifted with the knowledge of how to harness that power.”</p><p>           “How do you know my name?” Jason said, slightly scared, but he would never allow himself to show it. He breezed over the enigma she had presented to him. He would have to question Dick about it later.</p><p>           “Oh, once you know the identity of one Batfamily member, it’s easy to figure out the rest, so I just went by elimination,” she tapped away a little bit more. “You can take the mask and the muzzle off if you want. And the cups are on the second cupboard to the left, if you want tea now.”</p><p>           Jason was left speechless, and that didn’t happen often. This girl was…<em>extraordinary</em>. Dick soon waltzed into the room, towel hanging from his shoulder and wearing the most hideous pajamas Jason had ever seen. “So, everything good around here?”</p><p>           Jason got up from his chair and grunted to Dick, “A word,” while waking past him and entering what he assumed—and thank God it was—Dick’s room. The woman was unfazed by this interaction and continued to type her way.</p><p>           Dick entered his room once again and closed the door behind him. “What is it, Jason?” he had ripped off his mask and muzzle. They were already bothering him anyway and there no point keeping it on.</p><p>           “Who is she?” he growled.</p><p>           Dick was slightly taken back by this. “What do you mean ‘who is she’? She’s my roommate, Y/N.”</p><p>           “No, I mean, who <em>is</em> she?” Jason corrected.</p><p>           “Oh, <em>oh</em>,” realization dawning on Dick. He smirked. “She figured it out, didn’t she?”</p><p>           “<em>She figured it out, didn’t she?</em>” he mocked Dick. “Yes, she figured it out!”</p><p>           Dick tried not laugh, but he just couldn’t help it. “Why are you laughing, you dick?” Jason borderline yelled.</p><p>           “It’s because you don’t know her,” Dick said between laughs. “If you did, you’d know that there was no way that she wouldn’t figure it out, Jay. She’s too powerful to not.”</p><p>           “She is freaky that’s what!” Jason continued to freak out.</p><p>           “Says the guy who came back from the dead,” Dick argued. “Look, Jason, I know you’re freaked out because she figured it out and you didn’t want to. But I’ve been living with her for about two years, and when I say it was inevitable that she worked out who you are, I mean it,” Dick saw that Jason’s breathing had calmed. “Y/N is one of the most trustworthy people I know, and she will take this secret to the grave. I can vouch for her, and Babs can too.”</p><p>           “Babs knows her?” Jason questioned.</p><p>           “She’s one of Babs oldest friends,” Dick responded, knowing Jason had a somewhat of a soft spot for Barbara.</p><p>           Jason sighed and begrudgingly said “Fine. I have a question, though.”</p><p>           “Sure.”</p><p>           “She said something about the mind being powerful and some other bullshit I didn’t pay attention to, and what was that supposed to mean?”</p><p>           “I don’t know,” Dick said “She never told anyone about how her powers work or how she got them. We just know that she can do anything she wants to,”</p><p>           “So, what, is she some fancy Green Lantern?”</p><p>           “Not exactly.”</p><p>           There was a knock on the door. “Can I come in?” she said, muffled. Dick opened the door and reveled her, not in her pajamas anymore, but wearing black head to toe, and holding one of Dick’s old masks. Her hair was braided, and Jason tried to figure out how can she do that with so little time. “I found something, and you’re not going to like it.”</p><p>           Jason groaned in irritation. “What is it now?”</p><p>           “I dig up some security footage and those guys you fought tonight, they were a decoy,” she said, which earned her an angry groan from Jason. “Then I did some more digging and I found some conversation records. There is a bunch of kids being moved today from Gotham’s docs.”</p><p>           “When?” Jason said rubbing his face, trying to not blame himself for messing up and leaving Gotham that night. There was no way he would have known.</p><p>           “Half an hour from now,” she said.</p><p>           “Fuck,” Jason said lowly.</p><p>           “I’ll go put my suit on again,” Dick said making a motion towards his wardrobe.</p><p>           “No, you just got home. I’ll go with Jason. If we want to make in time you know I must take us there,” she argued. Dick knew she had won this one.</p><p>           “Take us there how, exactly?” Jason questioned, taking a step forward, his mask and muzzle in hand.</p><p>           “You know exactly how,” she smirked.</p><p>           Jason groaned yet again. Of all the turns he thought his night could have, he was not expecting being teleported from Blüdhaven to Gotham by a weird girl he had met, what, an hour ago. If only he had ignored Dick, things would have been much, much easier for him. No, this is for the kids, he thought. And he would do everything for the kids.</p><p>           “Let’s go then, weirdo,” Jason rushed her. She smiled and put on the mask she was gripping. It suited her more than suited Dick.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They positioned themselves above the ground, hidden for anyone from below them, but perfect to view everything from above. She was smiling, and Jason couldn’t help but glance sideways at her. The situation was grim, and she was smiling. She must have noticed that he was looking at her, because her smile faltered, and she mumbled an apology.</p><p>            “I’ve never done field work, I’m just excited,” she quietly explained. Jason turned his glance downwards and his eyes landed on group of 7 thugs all surrounding a specific container, that was about to be loaded to the ship currently docked at the port.</p><p>            “Be quiet,” he said. She followed his gaze towards the group of thugs and perked her ears up to listen in to their conversation.</p><p>            “They mention something about a mask,” she said to him. “I can’t distinguish there is too much noise coming from the container.”</p><p>            “Shit,” Jason grunted. “I’m gonna take those guys out, you take care of the kids,” he explained.</p><p>            “But they are heavily armed, you’ll need help,” she protested.</p><p>            “I can take care of myself,” he said. “I have a plan,” then disappeared from her sight.</p><p>            Y/N sighed. She would have liked to know the plan. But, for now, she should stick to what she was told to do. She started to move towards the container that held the children, wishing she wouldn’t be seen, and knowing for a fact she wouldn’t. The closer she got to the container, the louder the noise got. Screams and cries of help form children of all ages, but mostly very young, if she had to guess.</p><p>            She broke the lock of the container but willed the doors shut. Red Hood hadn’t dealt with all the thugs, yet, and the kids running rampant while armed men were fighting was not a good idea.</p><p>            She looked at him. He was struggling. She knew if she let him deal with on his own, giving him maybe a few more minutes, he could take all the armed men down. There were only a couple left anyway. But she was in a hurry, and the kids were more important than a display of power Red Hood was trying to do.</p><p>            She strode towards two men who had their back turned to her, stopping a few feet behind them. She willed herself to flicker just for Jason, just a heads up that she was near enough. She then smashed the armed men guns with her bare hands, twisted the barrels in a weird shape, making sure they couldn’t use it. Finally, she gracefully knocked them out, making herself appear again.</p><p>            “I told you to take care of the kids,” Jason said, knocking the last one of the thugs unconscious.</p><p>            “I did take care of the kids,” she said. “I told you would need help.”</p><p>            “I didn’t need it, I had everything under control,” he walked towards the container, her trailing behind him.</p><p>            “You didn’t. I helped, it was faster, and safer, might I add,” she said, as a matter-of-factly.</p><p>            He hummed, and she was not sure if it was in agreement or if he was just trying to move on from the subject. “Do you know what you are going to do with them?” she asked following him as he walked towards the open container.</p><p>            “Free them,” he said, grumpily.</p><p>            “Yes, I know,” she said, “but you can’t just let them back at the street. They might get captured again.”</p><p>            “They won’t,” he answered.</p><p>            “How’d you know?”</p><p>            “Because I have a plan,” he said, giving her the sensation of a déjà vu.</p><p>            “Tell me then, your plan.”</p><p>            Jason stopped at his tracks, shocked at her bluntness. “They are not going back to the street because I won’t let them. I have a place where they can stay, and <em>we</em> are going to take them there.”</p><p>            “And where exactly is this place?” she inquired again.</p><p>            “It’s just outside the city, don’t worry,” he said.</p><p>            “I’m not, I’m just wondering how we are going to take what 40 plus kids to ‘just outside the city’” she mumbled.</p><p>            “Well,” he said cheekily, “I promise I’ll help.”</p><p>            She sighed in resignation. ‘<em>Do it for the kids,’</em> she thought. “Fine,” she said.</p><p>            “Don’t you need the address, or something?” Jason inquired, as she walked towards the bunch of scared kids.</p><p>            “Try ‘or something’,” she said. She then knelt in front of the kids, a warm smile on her face. She tried to convey safety to them, and Jason admired that. “You are safe now. We are going to give you somewhere to sleep and eat, but for that I’m going to need to take you in small groups, okay?” she said calmly.  The attentive faces of the kids soften a little and some nodded in agreement.</p><p>            “Great,” she smiled again. She got up and turned to Jason. “Is there someone in this place to take care of these kids, because I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave them alone in a strange place,” she argued.</p><p>            “Don’t worry, I have someone there right now,” he responded.</p><p>            “Are they competent?” she questioned.</p><p>            “Depends on your definition of competent,” he smirked underneath his half-mask, (yes, it was not a muzzle).</p><p>            “Oh God,” she sighed, exasperated. “I’m going to start to take them there.”</p><p>            “And I’ll tell them you are coming,” Jason said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that night, Jason could not believe, they had made progress. Actual progress and not that half-assed steps he had made before. And he could not believe also that the safe house he started was working perfectly. Admittedly, maybe recruiting only Roy to help him run it was a bad idea, but Y/N was helping tremendously too.</p><p>            The kids came and went. They couldn’t keep them there all the time, otherwise they would be just as bad as those they were trying to combat. The most of those 40 kids they had first rescued had gone, but some stayed to help around the safe house, and Jason was grateful for that, even though he would never admit it.</p><p>            Y/N had stayed too. She was everything and more, Jason realized. Just when he thought she couldn’t surprise him, she did something and swept him off his feet. He didn’t like that Y/N had some much control over him, but then he saw her, and everything changed in his mind. Roy would see that and tease him endlessly. No matter how many times he said that she was nothing more than an ally, Roy would give that look—that fucking look that made him blow his brains out of his head—and he would know that he was right. Jason would have to kill Dick for introducing her to him.</p><p>            The night was quiet. They were planning a stake out just outside what they believe would be the operations building of the trafficking scheme, so before that, there was nothing else left to do other than patrol the streets to make sure the kids were okay and not missing in the slightest. That left him so much time to think. He hated that.</p><p>            He was definitely <em>not</em> falling in love with her. That would be ridiculous. It would have to imply that he maybe thought she could love him back and he thought that maybe he couldn’t be loved. Could he? But Y/N was so amazing, she could surprise him. Like she always did.</p><p>            No, this was just his mind playing tricks on him. It’s all Roy’s fault really, if it wasn’t for his insinuations Jason wouldn’t be thinking about this at all. Or maybe he would be, and Roy just gave him a push towards the path he was in to speed it up a little bit.</p><p>            So, what if he was falling in love with her? What could possibly be bad about that? He wouldn’t be lonely anymore, that was a good thing. And he would have a great companion with him, because she was amazing. He would finally have someone to take to meet Alfred, after all the old man was subtly pressuring him to put himself out there and meet someone. It just so happens that he met someone in the same ‘work field’ as him. That wasn’t bad.</p><p>            Or it actually was, because if someone discovered his identity, they could kidnap her and torture her, or worse and that made Jason’s blood boil out of anger and fear. He could never put her through that. He had something to prevent it from happening, he could never, ever, be with her. That way Y/N was out of harm’s way.</p><p>            What was he thinking? She could t—</p><p>            “J, code black. Our location is compromised,” Y/N said in his comms.</p><p>            He took a millisecond to process her information. He immediately took a turn and headed towards their house. “Are the kids okay?”</p><p>            “Yes, they are all with me, but I can’t take much longer. There are too many of them, Roy won’t be able to hold them back for too long,” she said, panting a bit.</p><p>            “Please, hold on,” he begged.</p><p>            “I can’t,” she said, her voice cracking. “I’m going to take them somewhere else.”</p><p>            “Where? Please, hang on, Y/N,” he rushed her, nervously.</p><p>            “Ask Babs, she’ll know,” then her comms went static.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Babs knew. She knew more than Jason anticipated.</p><p>            He helped Roy take down the rest of the invaders. Then they took everything compromising from the house and headed to the address Babs had given him. To say it surprised him would be predictable because coming from her, of course it would.</p><p>            This place could rival B’s place in magnitude. It was huge and intimidating. If Jason himself hadn’t lived in some place similar he would have felt weirded out by it. But he was in no place to judge. Roy and Jason had stripped themselves of their gear already when then were confronted with the door of what appeared to be Y/N’s Manor.</p><p>            Jason barely knocked on the door when a stoic looking woman opened the doors and ushered them inside. He could hear the kids talking in the distance, but there were more pressing matters to be dealt with. “Y/N said to usher Roy to help the children and for Jason to find her. Now, which one of you is which?” the woman said sternly.</p><p>            “I’m Roy,” Roy said quickly, probably out of fear, or something.</p><p>            The lady hummed. “The kids are in the guests house. You just follow through the door and you’ll hear them,” she said with a bit of disdain in her voice. Roy ushered himself of the awkward and somewhat overwhelming situation Jason found himself in. Lucky bastard. “That must mean you are Jason,” she eyed him head to toe. “I can see what she meant.”</p><p>            “What did she mean?” he inquired following her as she started to walk up the huge staircase.</p><p>            “Nothing of your concern, I’m afraid,” she dismissed him. “Y/N is very ill after the stunt she pulled to help you I’m hoping you have an apology up your sleeve.”</p><p>            “Apology?” he said in shock “I’m sorry but she did what she did in her own accord. I didn’t force her to do anything.”</p><p>            “You must be really special,” the lady said. “Her room is the last one to the right. It took me quite some time to pry her off the children, so, if you will, please be quiet, she must be sleeping by now.”</p><p>            With that the lady abandoned him on top of the staircase, alone to muster up courage to face potentially the love of his life. (Potentially only, he hadn’t yet sorted all of his feelings).</p><p>            He walked towards the room. He hoped something would happen in the middle of the way, that Y/N would suddenly jump from her bed, find in the middle of the hallway and say <em>‘I’m okay now, you don’t need to say anything to me. We can go back to hunting these fuckers with no feelings involved’</em> but with every step he took he realized that nothing was going to happen. He would have to tell her something.</p><p>            He hesitated when he was faced with the door. Her name was written on it, in a pretty color. His hand hovered the doorknob. He would do this. He <em>should</em> do this. He owed that to himself and Y/N. He had to be honest to both of them. God, how he wanted to kill Grayson for complicating his life.</p><p>            Jason finally opened the door. The room was dark, and Y/N’s soft breathing echoed through it. She was peacefully asleep, covered by soft blankets, her all black outfit and mask sprawled out on the floor.</p><p>            He slowly closed the door, careful to be as stealthy as possible. He figured it could be slightly creepy that he was walking into a sleeping woman’s bedroom, unannounced. Jason shrugged the thought off and looked for a place where he could crash that was not her bed. He found a large and somehow soft armchair next to a gigantic bookcase littered with the most random books. It ranged from <em>It</em> to all <em>Harry Potter</em> books, passing through all of Shakespeare’s plays and all in between those. Jason’s heart swelled and he swore he fell in love with her a little bit more. If he had fallen in love with her that is. Which he had.</p><p>            He made himself comfortable at the armchair, resisting the need to pick one of the Shakespeare plays at his disposal to read until the sun rose in the horizon. Jason would have to wait until Y/N woke to talk to her. He took off his shoes and hugged his legs. Easily, against all odds, he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jason woke up and noticed a very fluffy blanket on top of him. He stretched his arms and legs. The room was oddly quiet. No echoes of Y/N’s breathing, nor shuffling through bed sheets he had heard the night before.</p><p>            He took the blanket off him, and folded neatly, placing it on the chair he had slept on. Her bed was empty, and Jason’s heart tightened thinking that something had happened, and no one cared to wake him up. He looked around and noticed that the clothes that were on the floor were no longer there, but her mask was on top of her nightstand. Her bed was neatly made, almost looking like no one had slept in it.</p><p>            The door made a loud creaking noise, making him turn hastily so see it. Y/N was carrying a hot mug, oozing a delicious coffee smell and a plate with a freshly baked croissant on it. Jason’s heart stopped beating erratically at the bad thoughts that had once passed through his head and focused on her. She was there. She was alive. She had brought him food. She was out for his heart.</p><p>            “I thought you’d be hungry when you woke up, so I brought you some food,” she said, laying the mug and the plate on a coffee table near the armchair Jason had slept on.</p><p>            “Thank you,” he said picking up the mug. “Are you okay?”</p><p>            She smiled. “I’m better. But my head can’t seem to stop pounding.”</p><p>            Jason smiled at her lighthearted comment. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there I—”</p><p>            “Jason, stop. Don’t give me that ‘It’s my fault’ bullshit, ‘cause it wasn’t. It could have happened to anyone, and I’m glad I was there to take the kids out,” she said.</p><p>            “Are the kids okay?” he was so worried about her that the thought of any of the kids getting hurt hadn’t come to haunt him. He trusted her so much that subconsciously, he knew she would never let that happen.</p><p>            “Physically, yes. Mentally, I don’t know, it was quite a shock to everyone,” she sat on the armchair.</p><p>            Silence fell between them. Jason quietly ate his breakfast as he contemplated whether he should tell her. He felt like a stupid teen, picking petals out of flowers wondering if she loves me, she loves me not. “I need to tell you something,” Jason blurted out.</p><p>            “Okay, then,” she reacted.</p><p>            “I—” he gulped. “I can’t seem to say it,” he whispered.</p><p>            “It’s okay you don’t have to,” she smiled.</p><p>            “No, I need to. It’s been killing me inside,” he said. “I can’t go on with this without being completely honest with you,” if only Roy could hear him now, he would laugh so hard. “I think, no, that’s not right.”</p><p>            “Jason, it’s okay. Start over,” she said softly.</p><p>            “I might have feelings for you,” he finally said it.</p><p>            “Might?”</p><p>            “I have feelings for you, and it has been eating me inside. Every time I look at you my heart goes crazy, and I used to feel so confused at it, but now I know why.”</p><p>            She was stunned and Jason regretted his decision immediately. “I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry, can you just ignore I said anything it would—”</p><p>            “Jay, stop, just stop talking,” she said. She took his hands out of his face and hold it tightly with hers. She smiled brightly at him, and there went his heart again, thinking it was funny to play heart attack with a guy like Jason. “I can’t pretend you didn’t say anything. Because I might have feelings for you too, and it might be eating me inside as well.”</p><p>            Jason smiled. “Really?”</p><p>            “Yes. Although, I can’t say my heart beats as wildly as yours does,” she said laughing softly.</p><p>            “Ah, I forgot you can hear it.”</p><p>            “Yeah,” she whispered.</p><p>            “How long have you known then?” he questioned. “That I like you,” he should have said love, but he didn’t want to freak Y/N out.</p><p>            She smirked. “I’ve had my suspicions for a while. Mostly because Roy kept making suggestive comments about it.”</p><p>            “Stupid fucking Roy,” he grunted under his breath, making her laugh deliciously.</p><p>            “Yeah,” she breathed out with a smile. Jason looked softly at her. “You know, I wouldn’t mid if you, somehow, happened to kiss me,” she said cheekily.</p><p>            “You cheeky bastard,” he laughed. He scooted over to her, stopping close enough so that he could at least rest his hands on her. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>            She smiled brightly. “Well,” she said amused, “I don’t see why not.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if this is a success I may be willing to continue a bit. if I have any ideas.<br/>thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>